STRONG HEART (ONE SHOOT)
by Anata Cho Wonkyu
Summary: Acara Strong heart yang mengungkap rahasia Siwon Super Junior ga bisa bikin summary baca aja deh :) WONKYU / GS


STRONG HEART

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Choi Sulli

WARNING : GS

Langsung aja deh :)

AUTHOR POV

"Selasa Malam, KANGSIMJANG." Terang Kang Hodong dan Lee Seung Gi serta ditambahi oleh para tamu.

"Seung Gi-sshi, apa kau pernah membawa acara bintang tamunya para yeoja cantik. "goda Kang Hodong. Membuat dua orang yeoja tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ya. Bukan kalian." Pekik yang lain.

"Ne?"

"Yee. Aku rasa hari ini adalah istimewa bagiku. ." jawab Lee Seung Gi

"Cha… Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu special." Kata Kang Hodong. "SMTOWN FAMILY." panggil keduanya..

"ANNYEONG HASEYO, SUPER JUNIOR IMNIDA." Salam oleh para member. "Hana..Dul..Set…" terang Leeteuk. "Uri Super Juni…OR."

"ANNYEONG HASEYO, DHONG BANG SHIN KI IMNIDA."

"ANNYEOGHASEYO So Nyuh Shi Dae Imnida"

"ANNYEONG HASEYO SHINEE Imnida "(disini Shineenya Cuma 4 orang heheehe)

"ANNYEONG HASEYO. F(x) Imnida."

"ANNYEONG HASEYO Exo Imnida "

"Aigoo, mereka cantik sekali." Puji Hodong kearah F(x) dan SNSD

"Tentu saja bukan padaku." Celetuk Amber membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"Wah, Siwon-ssi juga datang." Terang Seung-Gi membuat Siwon berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Chakkamannyo." Terang Lee Seung-Gi membuat yang lain menoleh kearahnya. "Wah, kau tampak lebih segar setelah go public untuk hubunganmu."

Siwon menunduk. "Ne."

Dan tayangan konfrensi pers 2 tahun lalu pun diputar  
_"Kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama tiga tahun." Jawab Siwon tegas_

_"Nona Cho, apa kau adalah kakak dari f(x) Sulli, wajah kalian begitu mirip seperti kembar?"_

_"Nee. Dia adikku."_

"Omo." Pekik Boom tersadar lalu menatap Sulli. "yeojachingu Siwon adalah eonnimu?"

Mendengar itu Sulli mengangguk. "Ne."

Hodong dan Seunggi menatap Siwon dengan tatapan introgasi.

"Ya. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" terang Siwon dan itu membuat orang tertawa geli.

Acara tersebut berjalan sangat lancer dan selama acara Siwon lebih memilih atau sedikit berkomentar tentang cerita para hyung dan dongsaengya begitu pula Sulli.

"Eonniku Tersayang namun sangat malang." Terang Seung-Gi ketika membaca papan tulisan Sulli, membuat yang lain menatap gadis itu.

"Ya. Apa maksudmu?" terang Hodong pada Sulli.

Sulli menggeleng sambil menahan tawa.

"Uri eonni adalah yeoja yang cantik bahkan seluruh anggota keluargaku mengatakan dia adalah asset terbaik yang pernah dimiliki sepanjang sejarah keturunan keluarg kami."

"Lalu apa yang membuat eonni tersayangmu itu malang?" Tanya Seung-Gi.

Sulli menunduk lalu mendesah. "Eonniku tidak bisa memilih namjachingu bahkan sekarang salah memilih namjachingu." canda Sulli dan sukses membuat Siwon berbalik. kebetulan adik iparnya itu duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Apa maksudmu?" Siwon tampak kesal.

Sulli menunjukkan dua jarinya tanda berdamai dengan kakak ipar tampannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Siwon padahal kau tahu dia itu sempurna?" Tanya Leeteuk, padahal dia sendiri tahu apa jawaban hoobaenya itu.

"Ne." jawab Sulli mantap. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Wae?"

"Ah, itu semua karena sikap Siwon oppa yang selalu melakukan skinship dengan siapapun , bersikap gentle , tebar pesona di depan fansnya, selalu membuka bajunya menampilkan abs miliknya , dan Siwon oppa juga terkadang bersikap bahwa dia bisa membeli apapun yang eonniku butuhkan termasuk kebahagiaannya , aku sangat tidak suka itu."

"Ya. Tapi ini tentang perasaan eonnimu kau tak boleh seperti itu." terang Seung-Gi.

"Tapi sekarang Sulli mulai merestui, buktinya sekarang mereka menggunakan kalung yang sama." terang Eunhyuk.

"Itu karena eonniku yang membelinya untuk kami."

"Kau begitu menyayangi eonnimu, eoh." terang Ju Ri.

"Ne. Aku begitu menyayanginya, apapun aku lakukan untuknya termasuk merestui hubungan mereka."

"Sulli-ssi, apa kau ingin mengirimkan pesan video untuk eonnimu?"

Sulli mengangguk senang. "Eonni-ya. Eonni tahu betapa aku menyayangimu, aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Mianhe, kalau selama ini aku kurang menyukai hubunganmu dengan Siwon oppa. Tapi setelah melihat caranya menjagamu, memelukmu, merangkulmu membuat hatiku lega dan merelakanmu terbagi sekarang. Kyuhyun eonni saranghaeyo." ujar Sulli lalu tertampil photo selca Sulli dan Kyuhyun.

"Omo. mereka seperti kembar." koment tamu yang lain.

^2^

"Kali ini kita beralih…." baru saja Hodong ingin menunjuk tiba-tiba "Chakkaman." tahan Boom segera dan membuat Hodong terdiam. Boom beranjak ditempatnya lalu mendekati Siwon. "Ini." terang Boom menunjukkan jemari kanan Siwon. "Benda ini begitu menyilaukan."

"Omo." pekik para SM artis.

"Apa yang kalian semua tutupi?" Tanya Lee Seung-Gi

"Ini cincin pernikahanku." jawab Siwon tegas dan membuat semua orang yang disana kaget.

"Ja…Jadii." terang Seung-Gi tergagap.

Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah menikah, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Ya. Kau tidak mengundangku." amuk Hodong.  
"Kalau kami mengundang hyung. aku yakin para media mengetahuinya." celetuk Leeteuk dan membuat namja itu menunduk malu.

"Wah, kau benar-benar keren Siwon-ssi." puji Ju Ri.

"Jadi, eonni Sulli adalah istrimu dan Sulli adalah adik iparmu?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk. "ne."

"Sulli-ssi, kau tahu bagaimana Siwon melamar eonnimu?" Tanya salah satu tamu.

Sulli mengangguk. "Ye tentu saja aku tahu. Bahkan seluruh artis SM mengetahui hal itu."

"Saat itu kami seluruh artis SM disuruh menyanyikan lagu Super Junior Marry U , di depan rumah Kyuhyun sambil membawa bunga sedangkan si bodoh Siwon datang dengan helikopter dan membawa banner panjang bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun Will You Marry me ? ." lanjut Heechul

.  
"Ya dia melamar eonniku didepan rumah kami dan itu sangat membuat kegaduhan di daerah rumah kami untung saja tetangga di rumah kami mau tutup mulut." sambung Sulli.

"Jadi kalian semua bernyanyi didepan rumah orang? Menganggu sekali." komen Boom membuat yang lain tertawa sedangkan Siwon hanya menunduk malu.

"Siwon-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan istrimu?"

Siwon mengambil nafas. "Kami bertemu tahun 2007. Setelah kami debut dan kami resmi menjadi Super Junor tanpa perlu system rolling. Saat itu juga Leeteuk hyung mengalami kecelakan dan dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit , aku sering menjenguknya disanalah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia adalah dokter muda yang sedang praktik di sana , dia sangat fantastik bukan ? umurnya masih 19 tahun saat itu tapi sudah menjadi dokter"

"Huaa …jadi, istrimu dokter?" terang Park Gyu Lim.

"Ne. Dia dokter bagian saraf." jawab Siwon.  
"Kau mengacau sekali memotong cerita. Siwon-ssi lanjutkan ceritamu." terang Hodong menindas Gyu Lim membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, aku selalu melihatnya ikut memeriksa Leeteuk hyung. Suatu hari, saat aku mengantar Leeteuk hyung menjalani check up tiba-tiba aku tidak menemukannya lagi dan digantikan oleh orang lain." Siwon mendesah. "Ah, padahal aku belum mendapatkan nomernya." Para penonton mengangguk dan semakin ingin mendengar cerita Siwon. "Dan aku bertanya pada salah satu dokter yang sering brsamanya, 'Uisa? Dimana dokter yang sering menemanimu?' tanyaku. Dokter itu mendongak dan menatapku tajam, 'Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?'" tiru Siwon.

"Lalu kau hanya mengangguk dengan cengiranmu?" tebak Hodong dan dibenarkan oleh Siwon. "Lalu dia memberimu sebuah kertas yang tertulis sebuah nomor telpon?"

"Ne."

"Woooah, kau daebbak hyung." puji Henry.

"Noonaku juga seperti itu." Canda Leeteuk membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau yakin istrimu benar-benar mencintaimu?" Tanya Boom.

Mendengar itu spontan Siwon berdiri. "Ya. Apa maksudmu?" amuknya dan hal itu membuat Boom tercengang. Pada akhirnya member Super Junior menenangkan visual mereka.

"Ne. Boom benar, apa kau yakin dengan istrimu? Aku yakin pasien-pasiennya atau pengunjung rumah sakit yang lain pasti ada yang lebih tampan darimu dan tertarik dengan istrimu. Apa kau tetap yakin?" Tambah Ju-ri.

Semua orang tampak menunggu jawaban Siwon. "Aku yakin padanya." Jawab Siwon tegas. "Aku yakin dia mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

Sulli mengangguk membenarkan. 

"Sulli-ssi, kenapa kau mengangguk seperti itu? Kau mengetahui sesuatu." terang Boom.

"Ne. Eonniku mencintai Siwon oppa. Aku bisa melihatnya saat eonniku memandang Siwon oppa."

Siwon mengeluarkan cengiran kudanya.

"Aigoo, aku ingin sekali memiliki istri secantik itu." terang Boom dan mendapatkan seruan dari yang lain. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan lalu disusul dengan lagu Suju-Marry You. Seorang yeoja cantik masuk sambil menggendong bayi sehat berumur delapan bulan dan sukses membuat audience berteriak.

"WHOOOAH." pekik yang lain kaget.

"Dia menggendong bayi." celetuk Park Gyu Lim.

"Yeppeoda." puji Lee Seung-Gi dan Kang Hodong serentak membuat yeoja itu menunduk.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Choi Kyuhyun imnida." salam yeoja itu lalu ia memainkan tangan anaknya.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Choi Minho imnida." Salamnya dengan suara anak kecil.

"Omo, dia imut sekali." Terang Ju Ri

Melihat itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae turun. "Minho-ah." Panggil keduanya lalu menggendong bayi mungil itu.

"dia benar-benar cantik." puji Boom yang tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya.

"Ya. Kau baru saja mengatakan pada public kalau kau sudah menikah tapi sekarang kau membuat kami jantungan karena berita tentang anakmu." Amuk Hodong pada Siwon yang hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Kyuhyun mendekati suaminya dan duduk diantara Siwon dan Seung-Gi mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang menatapnya tajam. Lalu ia memberi bunga mawar untuk Kyuhyun. "Berpalinglah padaku?" terangnya membuat Siwon menatapnya semakin sinis.

'Oh.' Kyuhyun meraih bunga itu. "Ghamsamnida. Tapi pesona suamiku susah membuatku berpaling." ujarnya malu dan membuat yang lain bersorak.

^3^

"Kyuhyun-ssi." panggil Hodong

.  
"Ne"

"Apa kau mencintai Siwon-ssi?" tanya Boom cepat.

"Nde?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget.

Semua tamu melihat kearah Kyuhyun termasuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Siwon, menggenggamnya erat. "Ne. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin rela hamil anaknya." candanya dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

"apa yang kau sukai dari seorang Siwon Super Junior?" tanya Dongwook.  
Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya." ucapnya dan sukses membuat orang bersorak. "Aku menyukai suaranya. Tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan saat dia cemburu. Wajahnya yang lucu saat bangun tidur. Aku menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirinya." jawab Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, berapa umur anak kalian?"

"Delapan bulan." jawab Siwon cepat.

"Ya. Aku bertanya pada istrimu bukan dengan dirimu."

"Tapi dia anakku." jawab Siwon kembali dengan cengirannya dan mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa istrimu merepotkanmu selama kehamilannya?" Tanya Hodong pada Siwon.

"Ne sngat." Jawab member Super Junior serentak sedangkan Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian menjawabnya dengan kompak?" Tanya Boom heran.

"Karena mereka semua menjadi korban eonniku." Jawab Sulli.

"Nee. Saat Kyuhyun hamil. Aku, Sungmin Hyung dan Shindong Hyung, diajaknya bermain dipantai. Bahkan dia menyuruh Sungmin hyung untuk mencari ubur-ubur." Kata Ryeowook

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya menunduk.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Molla. Selama kehamilan, dia berselingkuh bersama para hyungdeul dan saengdeul dibelakangku."

"Kyuhyun eonni tidak ingin merepotkanmu, oppa." Celetuk Jessica.

"Tapi dia menyiksa perasaanku." Ujar Siwon dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

"ouch..Appo." Pekik Boom membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya yang sedang dipukuli dan ditendang Minho yang ada digendongannya.

"Minho-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun yang turun mendekati Boom untuk meraih bayinya.

"Mianhamnida oppa." Ujar Kyuhyun sopan dan itu membuat Boom terpana.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali." Terang Seung-Gi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." panggil Gyu Lim. "Tadi Sulli mengatakan pada kami, kalau dia begitu menyayangimu dan akan merelakan apapun untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ne."

"Lalu antara Siwon dan Sulli siapa yang kau pilih?"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun bimbang, ia melirik kekanan kirinya. "Aku memilih Sulli."

"Kenapa kau memilih Sulli?"

"Karena nanti, Siwonnie akan dipilih oleh Minho." Canda Kyuhyun dan membuat Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" , aku serius."

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawanya. "Aku memilih Sulli karena aku begitu menyayangi adikku. aku akan merelakan apapun hanya untuk kebahagiaannya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

"Tapi bukankah Sulli awalnya tidak menyukai hubungan kalian?" Tanya Boom.

"Ah, ne." jawab Kyuhyun sambil sibuk bermain dengan Minho. "Saat aku tahu Sulli tidak menyukai hubungan kami… Saat itu aku berpikir yang mana harus aku pilih, perasaan adikku atau perasaan kekasihku. Lalu Changmin oppa menyuruhku untuk menuruti kata hatiku."

"Changmin? DBSK Changmin?" terang Seungg-Gi melirik kearah Changmin.

"Ne. Kyuhyun adalah hoobaeku saat senior high school."

"Omo, bahkan dia memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan 'OPPA' sedangkan dia memanggil Siwon-ssi sangat informal." terang Gyu Lim lalu kembali ditayangkan panggilan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun menunduk malu. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Dia akan memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan oppa atau eonni sedangkan denganku dia selalu memanggil namaku." Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih eonni?" terang Yoona yang begitu penasaran.

"Ah, saat itu aku lebih memilih Sulli tapi Siwonnie tidak terima hingga kami harus berdebat panjang."

"Yee. Saat berdebat mereka ada dikamar ku dan Kangin." terang Leeteuk. "Mereka berdebat seperti perang. Sesekali terdengar umpatan hingga pada akhirnya kami tidak mendengarkan debatan lagi. Dan saat kami mengintip dari pintu, mereka berpelukkan dan berciuman mesra."

"Aigoo, romantis sekali." terang yang lain.

"Ddy tis" Minho membuka suaranya 

"Aigoo kau juga setuju kan ? Minho ?" Tanya Sungmin dan dihadiahi cengiran dari Minho Dan Siwon

"Omoo…mereka mirip "Seru penonton

Hingga tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"

"Aku ada." terang Siwon. Namja itu mengubah posisinya menghadap Kyuhyun. mengenggam tangan istrinya itu. "Baby, aku ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga merawat Minho dengan baik." ujar Siwon lembut. "Ayo setiap minggu kita dirumah, melupakan pekerjaan kita sejenak dan memikirkan masa depan kita nantinya bersama anak kita."Kata Siwon sembari mengambil Minho dari Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi putra pertamanya itu.

"Ne." sahut Kyuhyun dan membuat yang lain bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Cha. Juara terakhir Strong heart hari ini…." ujar Hodong. "Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi."  
"Chukkae hamnida."

-END-


End file.
